1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a fire safety apparatus, and more particularly, to a fire prevention, limitation and alarm system for fires caused by lights suspended upon a Christmas tree.
2. Description of Related Art
During the Christmas season, often fires occur as a direct result of faulty Christmas tree lighting. Christmas trees tend to become dried out and susceptible to ignition in this condition, thereby limiting the reaction time available to individuals to preclude serious damage or injury.
There are devices currently available or which have been available in the past which are intended to notify of a dangerous condition by sounding an alarm. These devices utilize any one of a number of different detection means such as temperature sensors, light reflection sensors, and unburned hydrocarbon sensors, such as the Taguchi gas sensor, among others.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,860,919 to Acre, entitled "Smoke and Gas Detection and Alarm Apparatus" which issued Jan. 14, 1975, discloses an improved Taguchi gas sensor type detection and alarm system for smoke, gas or the like, which is particularly adapted for use in environments where the only source of electrical operative power is an ordinary storage battery. The storage battery provides for both the low voltage, high current electrical power required for activating the Taguchi gas sensor and an audio frequency output signal for operating an audible warning component of the system when the sensor has detected the presence of smoke, gases or the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,623,878 to Schoenwetter, entitled "Christmas Tree Mounted Smoke Detector" which issued Nov. 18, 1986, discloses a smoke alarm mounted to the top of a Christmas tree which comprises an alarm having a built-in ionization chamber for detecting smoke, control circuits for operating the ionization chamber and circuitry for processing and interrupting the output signals from the ionization chamber. In the event smoke is detected, the control circuit operates an alarm which generates a loud audible signal to warn individuals in the vicinity.
The present invention relates to a fire safety apparatus useful for limiting, and preferably preventing, dangerous conditions such as fires and more particularly, Christmas tree fires. The fire safety apparatus of the present invention typically includes three main components. The first component is a detector which includes smoke sensing means, circuitry for processing the signal generated by the smoke sensing means and an audible alarm. The second component includes a receiver and circuit interruption means for precluding the flow of electricity. The third component includes moisture sensor means which are connected to the circuitry contained in the detector component to cause the flow of electricity to become interrupted via the circuitry of the second component and activate an audible alarm.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a fire safety apparatus wherein the detector is adaptable to be appended to a Christmas tree such that upon activation an audible alarm is sounded which warns of impending dangerous conditions. The audible alarm also activates circuit interruption means to preclude the flow of electricity to the Christmas tree lights.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a smoke detector which can be positioned in various locations to warn of a fire.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a moisture level sensor which activates circuitry causing an audible alarm to be sounded to worn of impending dangerous conditions. The audible signal also triggers circuit interruption means to preclude the flow of electricity to the Christmas tree lights.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a test means for ensuring that the audible signal and shutdown circuits are operative.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a wireless operation between smoke detection means and an electricity shut-off mechanism.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a combined smoke and moisture level detector which is easy to manufacture and set up.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a moisture level detector which is integral with the Christmas tree stand.
Additional objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from reading of the detailed description of the preferred embodiments which make reference to the following set of drawings in which :